Melodías en Marte
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: One-shot. Después de unas clases particulares de piloteo, Jimmy y Cindy se relajan al compás de la música en las tierras rojas de un planeta vecino. JxC
**¡Hola!
Sin más preámbulos, mi regalo por el día pi y por el cumple de Jimmy. (¿Qué? ¿Y quién rayos soy yo?)  
**

* * *

 **Melodías en Marte**  
 _Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

Esa noche Cindy Vortex atravesó la oscuridad de su cuarto para dirigirse al escritorio, abrir un cajón y sacar de él sus binoculares. A pesar de que el reloj en la pared marcaba las 12:24 A.M., y de que su madre, con toda seguridad, la imaginaba dormida desde hacía ya dos horas, simplemente no tenía ganas de acostarse y dormir. Quizá lo intentaría si al día siguiente fuera a tener clases, y dejaría que su curiosidad sobre lo que sucedía allá afuera, al otro lado de la calle, se quedara con las ganas de saber. Pero era viernes, al día siguiente no habría clases, y ella ciertamente quería saber.

El niño genio tampoco dormía esa noche, lo podía adivinar por las luces encendidas de su habitación. Ajustó el nivel de zoom de sus binoculares y apuntó hacia la ventana que a veces monitoreaba, sólo a veces, para saber qué tramaba el chico. Estaba en su computadora.

"Sólo Dios sabe si hace algo inocente, como su tarea, o si se encuentra planeando nuestra próxima aventura". Se sonrojó un poco cuando pensó en el calificativo "nuestra", sintiéndose aún algo tímida respecto a los derechos que ahora tenía como partícipe del grupo de amigos de Jimmy Neutron. La última aventura los había llevado al espacio y a un pasado prehistórico, todo en un solo día. Sin mencionar que ellos dos habían terminado en algo así como una cita.

Allá en su cuarto, Jimmy tomó un aparato de una pieza de su escritorio y se lo llevó al oído. Parecía un audífono.

"Muy bien, Cindy, ésta es la señal para que dejes de monitorear a Neutron y te vayas a dormir. Probablemente está viendo un estúpido documental o alguna película".

Guardó los binoculares en el cajón. Ya se dirigía a la cama cuando escuchó el sonido de alerta que hacía su celular cuando recibía una llamada. Sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

— Veo que tampoco puedes dormir, Vortex —la voz al otro lado de la línea era fácilmente reconocible.

Volvió a su puesto a la ventana y, efectivamente, ahí estaba él, mirando hacia su cuarto a través de sus propios binoculares.

— ¡Deja de espiarme, Neutron!

— Lo dice quien lleva los últimos diez minutos enfocando hacia mi ventana.

— ¡No te emociones, sólo me estaba cerciorando de que no tramaras nada estúpido y pusieras en peligro a la ciudad por enésima vez! —le gritó como única alternativa para encubrir el bochorno que sintió porque la había encontrado observándolo.

Jimmy frunció el ceño, pero lo dejó pasar por esa vez.

— Quiero creer que en tu definición de tramar algo estúpido no incluyes un viaje rápido al espacio después de medianoche. Porque si es así —prosiguió cuando ella no contestó—, supongo que no es buena idea invitarte a acompañarme.

Lo primero que Cindy pensó fue "¡¿Jimmy quiere que lo acompañe?!", pero luego recordó que él la podía ver, por lo que se calmó, compuso su expresión y pensó en algo que la hubiera salvado en los viejos días: "Mm, déjame pensar… ¡No! Preferiría arrojarme de un precipicio". Aunque en realidad eso era algo que sólo diría la vieja Cindy.

— ¿Entonces vienes o no?

Se tardó un poco en decidir qué contestar, sobretodo porque aún no se acostumbraba completamente a la sinceridad entre ambos.

— Te puedo enseñar a manejar mi cohete —le ofreció—. Sé que tienes experiencia con los submarinos e incluso con las naves espaciales más grandes, no obstante, careces de capacitación para pilotear un cohete para dos. ¿Debo recordarte que la última vez que viajamos al espacio _casi lo estrellas_?

— ¡Eso fue un accidente! Además, yo recuerdo que lo pilotee muy bien. Muchas gracias.

— Pero podrías mejorar tus habilidades para aterrizar. Admítelo, Vortex, no te vendrían mal unas clases particulares.

Ella ya se lo podía imaginar sonriendo. No podía seguirlo negando: a pesar de ser el mismo arrogante y presumido de siempre, si se preguntaba "¿qué clase de persona querría ir en un viaje al espacio con Neutron?", podía contestar con toda sinceridad que ella era esa clase de persona.

— Muy bien, Neutron. Espérame. Estaré ahí en un minuto.

Jimmy colgó al otro lado de la línea, y, efectivamente, estaba sonriendo.

Desde que Cindy, Libby y Carl viajaron solos en su cohete para rescatarlos a Sheen y a él de la Liga de los Villanos, se había puesto a pensar que, a pesar de haber estrellado el cohete, Cindy había hecho un muy buen trabajo piloteando. Casi no lo creía. No cualquiera conocía los mecanismos de funcionamiento de un cohete espacial. Sólo Dios (o cualquier otra entidad mítica engraciada por consenso popular) sabía de dónde aprendía esas cosas. En cualquier caso, lo que más lo llenaba de asombro era que, ahora, probablemente no estaría ahí de no ser por ella. Y Carl, claro. Y Libby.

La miró mientras salía por su ventana y, con gran habilidad, aterrizaba en el suelo después de un salto, evadiendo así el control parental. Se preguntó por un momento si no le había dolido. Luego bajó él mismo de su cuarto y se reunió con la chica frente al camino de cemento que llevaba a su casa.

— ¿Cuál es el plan, Neutron?

— El día de hoy le hice reparaciones al cohete después de que _alguien_ lo condujera _sin permiso_ y _casi_ lo estrellara —le dijo mientras la miraba, acusativo—. Planeo llevarlo en un viaje rápido a Marte.

— ¿Eso significa que es un viaje de prueba? ¿Y qué pasa si no lo reparaste bien? ¡¿Vamos a explotar?!

— ¡Por favor, Vortex! Si hay alguien que puede reparar mi cohete espacial y dejarlo funcionando, si se puede, incluso mejor que antes, ¡ése soy yo!

A Cindy no le pasó desapercibida su sonrisa engreída.

— ¡Agh, Neutron, tienes suerte de que vaya contigo!

— ¡Mejor dicho, tú tienes suerte de que te haya invitado!

Sin darse cuenta ya se habían acercado el uno al otro, apuntándose con un dedo acusador; sus gritos elevados habían ahuyentado a algún roedor nocturno que andaba sobre los árboles, lo que provocó un ruido de hojas.

— Y bueno, ¿dónde está el bendito cohete? Antes de que despertemos a la mitad del vecindario.

Jimmy rodó los ojos.

— En mi laboratorio. Sígueme.

Corrieron uno al lado del otro hacia la casa club. Dirigiéndole una sonrisa nerviosa (suponía que todo secreto respecto a su laboratorio estaba ya superado), el chico genio se quitó un cabello de la cabeza y lo puso enfrente del escáner. En segundos, la puerta de la casa club se abrió, dejándolos pasar.

— Cindy —le dijo girándose hacia ella y mirándola a los ojos—, me he dado cuenta de que habrá momentos en el futuro en los que yo no podré estar a cargo o protegerte a ti y a los otros, a Carl, a Sheen y a Libby. Y cuando eso suceda —prosiguió mientras veía cómo ésta se debatía entre interrumpirlo o no hacerlo— todas mis responsabilidades recaerán en ti —se sonrojó un poco bajo la luz artificial de una bombilla y bajó los ojos—. Sería más natural pedírselo a Carl, ya que es a él a quien conozco desde más tiempo, pero creo que no me hace ningún daño aceptar que eres tú quien tiene mayor probabilidad de llevar a cabo una misión exitosa.

La sonrisa de la chica le llegaba hasta los ojos.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Por supuesto —Jimmy levantó la mirada de nuevo—. Y ya va siendo hora de que te entrenes en forma. El viaje de esta noche iba a ser una prueba únicamente. En realidad, encontrarte despierta y que me aceptaras la llamada fue pura coincidencia, pero me dije: ¿para qué posponer lo inevitable? Podemos iniciar esta misma noche, tú conducirías.

— Wow, Neutron, no sé qué decir —dijo Cindy con el corazón en la mano.

— Puedes empezar diciéndome si conoces el protocolo de despegue.

Ella se rio.

— Déjame ver —enumeró con los dedos, mirando hacia el techo—: uno, soltar el freno de mano, dos, encender baterías, tres, activar y acelerar turbinas, y cuatro, despegar —pronto, la chica volvió a posar sus ojos sobre los de él, a la expectativa—. Entonces, ¿confías en mí?

— ¡Claro que confío! Ven, el cohete está ahí abajo.

Las luces del laboratorio eran muy tenues. Mientras caminaban al cohete, a cada paso encontraban una nueva sombra que ocultaba el suelo sobre el cual andaban. La perspectiva del viaje al espacio con Neutron era nueva. De pronto, en medio de la oscuridad, Cindy se sintió nerviosa. "¿Y qué pasa si no dejamos de pelear? ¿O si se enoja porque no lo hago bien?" Detuvo sus pasos.

Quizá el chico malinterpretó su quietud, porque enseguida le tomó la mano para dirigirla por los pasillos. El calor de su piel era agradable y le provocaba cosquillas en el vientre.

"Tonta, Jimmy confía en ti, no va a haber ningún problema", pensó y dejó expresar a sus labios una sonrisa, a fin de cuentas, en la oscuridad él no la vería.

— Ya llegamos —se miraron de reojo y se soltaron la mano, avergonzados—. De acuerdo, yo iré en el asiento trasero y te daré indicaciones cuando las necesites. Llevaremos a Goddard para que nos ayude a monitorear las condiciones ambientales —el canino ladró desde su almohada y se les unió—. No siempre tendremos las condiciones idóneas. Ah, ¿y Cindy?, recuerda abrocharte los cinturones de seguridad. No vayas a olvidar las medidas preventivas para enfocarte en los procedimientos técnicos. ¿Está claro?

— Sí, está claro —respondió ella.

Jimmy sintió que su corazón latía despacio. Por un momento olvidó sus deberes científicos y su papel como capacitador. La observó abordar el vehículo y él repitió sus mismas acciones, tomando asiento junto a su mascota. Se puso a pensar, en ese momento, que estaba poniendo su vida en sus manos, como ya tantas veces había sucedido, pero ésta vez había sido _su_ decisión. Era claro que confiaba en ella.

De pronto se sintió entusiasmado de tener un compañero competente y familiarizado con sus vehículos y métodos. ¿Por qué no todos los científicos tenían colegas femeninas? Se preguntó con algo de extrañeza. Y luego recordó el porqué, cuando vio la sonrisa de Cindy, evidente aun desde atrás y sin luz extra. La ciencia dejó de tener un espacio relevante en su mente. Cuánto más quería pensar en técnica y ciencia, más lograba darse cuenta que no podía apartar su mente de ella.

— Baterías encendidas —la piloto presionó un botón. "¿Cuándo comenzamos...?" ¡Definitivamente se había distraído!—. Turbinas listas —jaló una palanca y avanzaron más rápido. Jimmy se apresuró a ponerse el cinturón—. Turbinas acelerando —presionó un botón más y esta vez el cohete desprendió una gran cantidad de luz y calor. La velocidad era mucha. Ya estaban saliendo del laboratorio, se podía ver el cielo iluminado por la luna allá arriba—. ¡Despeguen!

La máquina se propulso sin esfuerzo por el aire, con una velocidad constante que ni era molesta por lo rápida ni aburrida por lo lenta. El despegue había salido bien, como se podía esperar. Que fuera de noche hacía sentir a los chicos un poco como si ya estuvieran en el espacio.

— Cindy, en unos segundos estaremos atravesando las capas más altas de la Tierra. Deberás iniciar el protocolo de inserción espacial. ¿Lo tienes?

— Lo tengo.

— Tus palancas están a la derecha. ¿Lo tienes?

— ¡Lo tengo, Neutron! Deja de molestarme.

— Bien. Iniciarás en cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno.

La chica se inclinó hacia adelante, concentrada.

— Atravesaremos la ionosfera… —el cohete se sacudió un poco—. Ahora la mesosfera… —el cohete tembló de nuevo y la rubia sujetó con mayor fuerza el volante—. Y finalmente la estratosfera. Neutron, ¿estás listo?

— ¡Estoy listo si tú lo estás!

— Bien. Cohetes de propulsión, ¡ahora! —estiró una palanca. Y esperó.

Y siguió esperando.

Goddard fue el primero en reaccionar con un "¡bark, bark!"

— ¡¿Qué pasa?!

— No lo entiendo. Cindy, ¿jalaste la palanca? —se asomó sobre su hombro para cerciorarse él mismo.

— ¡Sí!

— No pusiste el freno otra vez, ¿verdad?

— ¡No! ¿Por qué clase de tarado me tomas? —la muchacha comenzó a buscar entre sus controles algún botón o mecanismo que le sirviera en esos momentos. Sus ojos iban y venían de un lado a otro.

— Entonces no sé…

El cohete comenzó a perder velocidad. La oscuridad los repelía y las estrellas parecían burlarse de su intento por alcanzarlas.

— ¡Neutron, caemos! —Cindy cometió el error de asomarse fuera del cohete hacia la Tierra. Tan lejos, pero tan cerca si caían. Sintió pánico.

— ¡No te alarmes, todo estará bien! —Jimmy seguía asomado sobre el hombro de la chica y observaba las agujas de medición y los botones del tablero. Goddard ya había escondido sus ojos tras sus orejas, agachándose, como si se preparara para un impacto.

— ¡Te lo dije, Neutron, todo esto es tu culpa, como siempre, pero ahora sí moriremos!

— ¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú eres la que está conduciendo!

— ¡Sí, pero tú no lo arreglaste bien!

— ¡Porque tú lo descompusiste en primer lugar!

La pelea era por demás inútil y el cohete empezó a girar.

— ¡Neutron!

— Tenemos que apagar el motor y volverlo a encender.

A Cindy se le encogió el estómago. ¿Y si caían y morían? Si iba a morir… Volteó hacia atrás, donde estaba Jimmy, con una expresión de determinación que a ratos dejaba traslucir algo de nerviosismo.

— Jimmy, yo…

— ¡Cindy, no hay tiempo! ¡Apaga el motor!

— Sí… muy bien… lo haré.

Apagó el motor y lo volvió a encender. Por un momento pensó que no había funcionado, pero de pronto el cohete cobró vida. Aceleraron y se propulsaron por el espacio. Las expresiones de alivio de los chicos valían una fortuna.

Se dedicaron una última mirada de alivio antes de adentrarse completamente en el vacío y la noche.

Goddard le puso melodía al viaje al sacar una pequeña bocina. La siguiente hora la pasaron escuchando música y platicando. Jimmy le explicó a Cindy cuanto pudo acerca de los diferentes accidentes que podían perturbar un viaje espacial, desde lluvia de meteoros hasta ataques enemigos, y para cada caso ofreció una alternativa. Por suerte, el resto del viaje transcurrió sin incidentes.

Las estrellas ya no parecían villanos en un reino al que no estaban invitados, sino anfitrionas amables o hasta compañeras de baile.

Pronto divisaron al planeta rojo. Era rocoso y sin manchas azules que indicaran la presencia de agua. Su color entre café y naranja aparecía fascinante ante la luz de dos lunas y un sol.

Se acercaba el momento de la aproximación final.

— Muy bien, Neutron, ahora dime qué hacer.

— Acelera para vencer la resistencia que presupone traspasar la atmósfera marciana —así lo hizo ella—. Hay que calcular la velocidad de aproximación final y el ángulo de descenso —le señaló en la pantalla unos números—. Tienes que escoger un punto de referencia en la superficie. Apaga los cohetes de propulsión cuando la pantalla te de la luz verde —el suelo rocoso del planeta estaba cada vez más cerca. Ya se podía apreciar con detalle el relieve marciano. La pantalla soltó un bip—. Desacelera las turbinas.

— Listo.

La vista frente a ellos era la de un valle anaranjado con unas cuantas montañas y mesetas. Goddard sacó la cabeza y, con la lengua de fuera, se puso a observar el recorrido como cualquier otro canino lo haría.

— Planea hacia el lugar indicado en el radar —la chica maniobró un poco para esquivar los montículos más grandes de roca—. El ángulo de caída es perfecto. La velocidad es buena.

— Lo estoy logrando —dijo ella con emoción.

— Saca las ruedas de aterrizaje. Ahora gira para evitar que el viento te golpee. Desciende suave con la ayuda del viento —El cohete bajó, cada vez con menor inclinación, hasta rodar por el suelo, soltando un poco de polvo. Cuando se detuvieron, apagó las baterías y puso el freno de mano. ¡Ja! ¡¿Quién había dicho que pilotear un cohete era difícil?!—. Fue un buen viaje de prueba —exclamó Jimmy y ambos bajaron del vehículo.

El viaje no había sido muy largo, pero cuando se bajó del asiento del piloto, Cindy se estiró. Primero un pie, luego otro pie. Todo lo hacía mientras Jimmy, con una mano sosteniendo su barbilla, el codo en su otra mano, miraba hacia el cohete con un semblante reflexivo.

"Puede ser" pensó "que este cohete aún no estuviera listo para un viaje". Pero nunca reconocería que quizás, él, Jimmy Neutron, había fallado, sobretodo no enfrente de Cindy Vortex, ¿o sí?

— ¿Cómo lo hice, Jimmy? —le preguntó caminando hacia donde el chico se encontraba.

— Muy bien. Lo cual no es tan sorprendente como parece, viendo que no es tu primer viaje en este tipo de… ¿Me llamaste Jimmy?

— Ése es tu nombre. No te sorprendas de nuevo. Ya pasamos por esto una vez.

— Sí, y recuerdo haber catalogado nuestro comportamiento anterior como un accidente derivado de la extracción de la variable sociedad en nuestro ambiente —le dijo recitando una de sus antiguas observaciones, pero luego se le colorearon las mejillas e incluso las orejas—. Supongo… que acabamos de sustraer a la sociedad de nuevo, al venir aquí… ¿no crees? —le preguntó un poco tímido, dando un paso más cerca de ella.

— Eso parece —Cindy captó las implicaciones—. ¿Sugieres… —le preguntó mientras se acercaba ella misma también— que seamos amigables?

— Podríamos intentarlo. Entonces, ¿tregua? — le extendió su mano.

— Tregua —le contestó la chica mientras la tomaba.

Y ahí estaban, en medio de un valle rocoso, rojo y polvoriento, bajo el cielo nocturno de Marte, estrellado y con dos lunas, por una vez sin saber qué más decirse entre sí. Sus intercambios verbales pocas veces llegaban al punto del filtreo cordial, acostumbrados como estaban a provocarse mientras discutían, y ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien como sobrellevar ese tipo de conversación.

— Ehh… Cindy, debo revisar el motor. ¿Te molestaría buscar qué hacer mientras yo reparo esto?

— No te preocupes. Exploraré un poco por ahí.

— Gracias —Jimmy sonrió un poco tímido, mirando cómo se alejaba con unos pasos que ya conocía muy bien, luego sacudió la cabeza y dijo como para sí—: Ése fue un preámbulo interesante. Muy bien, Goddard, hay que revisar a este pequeño amigo —y puso sus manos a trabajar.

Cindy caminó hacia una pequeña colina, echando sólo una mirada por encima de su hombro hacia donde el niño genio y su mascota estaban, revisando el motor del cohete. Luego regresó su mirada hacia el suelo marciano frente a ella. La luz de dos lunas iluminaba la tierra y creaba sombras que se cruzaban entre sí.

Decidió esperar al chico cerca de una roca grande, donde pudiera sentarse a descansar y ver el cielo. Mientras tanto, comenzó a poner en práctica unos movimientos de Tai Chi.

Jimmy no tardó demasiado en llegar. En realidad, sólo le tomó una inspección rápida para encontrar el cable suelto que, con toda seguridad, había provocado la falla de hacía un momento.

La observó recostada sobre la piedra, finamente descansando y mirando las estrellas. Le agradaba poder proporcionar ese placer a su antigua enemiga, hoy amiga, y quizás mejor amiga. Además, admitía que le gustaba su curiosidad científica. Ésa que sólo había encontrado en ella.

Todas esas emociones querían traducirse en palabras, pero las palabras no eran su fuerte. De pronto tuvo una imagen de sí mismo acortando la distancia entre ellos. Goddard, tan inteligente como era, hizo su magia y de pronto sonó una melodía suave, casi como un vals, sugiriéndo a su amo sacar a bailar a la chica.

¿Por qué no?

Cindy reparó en la melodía que irrumpió la quietud de la noche y se incorporó. El cielo seguía resplandeciendo. Bajo la luz de las dos lunas de Marte la escena casi parecía sacada de un sueño.

— ¿Jimmy?

— Miss Vortex —extendió una mano ante la mirada de incredulidad de su compañera y, de forma casual, sugirió por fin—. ¿Me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza?

Un roce de viento los cruzó. El cabello de Cindy, ya un poco despeinado desde el despegue, se movía sin destino fijo. Jimmy tocó tres o cuatro hebras y las puso detrás de la oreja de la chica.

De pronto se dio cuenta que él había bajado su mano para tomar la suya y sólo esperaba su autorización para sacarla a bailar.

— Mi reino por un baile —le dijo.

Y ella le sonrió.

Dieron unos pasos hacia un claro lleno de luz, tomados de la mano, se pusieron frente a frente y danzaron. La melodía avanzaba a través de vocalizaciones casi etéreas. No era un baile de mucho movimiento, pero era suficiente para dejar su cabeza en las nubes.

Cindy le sonrió de nuevo. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si se sentía como si acabaran de sellar un pacto o un acuerdo. Pero se dio cuenta de que este experimento no tendría los mismos resultados siempre. Él mismo lo dijo, sólo duraba hasta que la variable sociedad estuviera de vuelta en el juego.

— Es agradable, ¿sabes? Estar aquí, tú y yo. No pelear.

— Lo sé.

Cuando miraba esos ojos, llenos de promesas de aventuras y descubrimientos, ella quería poder prometer algo a cambio. ¿Pero qué? No siempre eran buenos compañeros. Aún no se llevaban "bien". No podía prometer nada porque cuando volvieran a casa todo sería lo mismo.

Pero de pronto se dio cuenta del porqué le gustaba estar a solas con Neutron. No era que de pronto descubriera que Neutron era mejor persona de lo que creía. Neutron era Neutron, donde fuese y cuando fuese, siempre sería el genio que la retaba a vencerlo a como diera lugar. La verdad era que con él podía ser ella misma, no tenía que luchar por su atención, no tenía que odiarlo, como todos decían. Se sentía mejor persona.

Se había distraído mirando sus ojos azules.

"¿Qué piensas, Vortex?"

Jimmy se abstuvo de preguntar, como siempre. Era algo cotidiano que el chico no supiera qué concluir de la actitud de la muchacha. ¿Qué tanto le gustaba estar con él? ¿Qué tanto sólo quería vencerlo? Él mismo tampoco entendía por qué de pronto cambiaban sus prioridades. En cualquier caso, como mínimo, una cosa quería prometerle a la chica, y eso era la seguridad de un futuro menos conflictivo. Pero tampoco él podía prometer nada.

Pero algún día...

— Quizá no te pueda sugerir nada que nos resuelva nuestra existencia en el presente, Cindy —soltó en voz alta—. Pero te prometo que algún día lo lograremos.

— ¿Cómo? —le preguntó aliviada por fin de expresar en voz alta una duda que ella también tenía desde hace mucho.

— Confiando más en ambos. Mira justo ahora, lo que nos trajo. ¿No querrías que esto sucediera más a menudo?

— ¡Claro! ¡Pero tú no confías en mí!

— Lo haré a partir de ahora.

Para ellos, esto era prácticamente una confesión.

Y ahora el tiempo acababa, la melodía iba terminando. Había que volver a casa pronto.

Sólo cuando la música se detuvo se dieron cuenta de que había amanecido en el planeta rojo. Los rayos solares iluminaban sus siluetas. Sus manos unidas se sentían más cálidas ahora.

— Muchas gracias por invitarme.

— No hay de qué.

Ya era hora.

Goddard los observó andar tomados de la mano y los siguió en su camino con dirección al cohete. La chica consiguió que Jimmy la dejara manejar otra vez.

Volvieron a la Tierra y aterrizaron frente al jardín delantero del ojiazul. La noche había sido muy larga. El reloj del chico marcaba las 3:45 A.M. "Pero valió la pena", pensó ella. Se despidieron.

Marte no volvería a ser el mismo, aunque nunca lo admitirían en frente del otro.

Cindy ya estaba volviendo a su casa, cuando Jimmy la llamó.

— ¡Ey, Cindy! ¿No te interesaría mañana asistir a unas clases particulares de manejo de aerodeslizador?

— Mmm, déjame pensar. ¿Y con quién serían estas clases?

— ¡Conmigo, por supuesto! —y le guiñó el ojo.

— ¡Ya qué, Neutron, parece que no me puedo deshacer de ti!

Pero en medio de la broma le sonrió con una dulzura inequívoca.

A Jimmy le saltó el corazón. Le deseó adiós con un saludo de su mano y corrió hacia su casa.

FIN

* * *

 **Me siento a la vez emocionada y avergonzada: emocionada porque éste es el primer fanfic que escribo para _Jimmy Neutron_ y avergonzada porque tengo una historia de _Hey Arnold!_ que no he continuado (ya la estoy terminando de escribir, yey!). Pero me dije: ¿por qué no subirlo hoy?, ¡hay que celebrar!  
En fin, tengo más ideas para fics de _Jimmy Neutron_ , por lo que podría estar de regreso muy pronto.  
** ** **¿Vieron en qué parte de la tercera temporada está ambientado?** Recientemente vi la serie según el orden de Wikipedia (a ella échenle la culpa si no tengo bien el orden de los eventos de la serie). Espero que les haya gustado.  
Recomendaciones musicales: **Closer **y** B612 **de Sarah Brightman.  
Si pueden, y si quieren, déjenme un review para saber qué opinan.  
¡Saludos!**


End file.
